


Tempting Sin

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Background Relationships, Bottom Sam, F/M, M/M, Mobster Dean, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Past Brady/Sam, Sam Winchester Big Bang 2015, Sexual Content, Stripper Sam, Top Dean, sam and dean not brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester rules New York City underground and always gets what he wants so when he lays eyes on the newest dancer at his club a sweet little omega named Sam Campbell he knows that Sam is meant to be his and nothing and no one will stop him from claiming his omega. Sam never had much luck in love, his one and only boyfriend used him and then dumped him like trash so when Dean starts to court him Sam surprises everyone when he's the one who seduces the playboy alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of the Sammy Big Bang. I had a blast doing this challenge which focus on one of my favorite character of all time.  
> I was lucky enough to work once again with sammycolt24 see her amazing art work here: http://sammycolt24.livejournal.com/9891.html  
> I was lucky enough to get hahanoiwont over on tumblr to step up and beta this for me.

_Impala Nightclub_

Everyone who was anyone knew to fear the name Dean Winchester. The alpha mob boss ruled New York City with an iron fist, and his word was law. For decades the Winchester family had ruled the underworld, and only a fool would dare to cross them.

Dean was known for getting what he wanted when he wanted it, and nothing and no one stood in his way.

Dean strolled into the Impala nightclub liked he owned it, which he did, behind him his ever-trusty second and thirds following him and watching his back. The Impala was his favourite of all his clubs, named after the only woman in his life his baby, a 1967 Chevy Impala. It was given to him as a gift by his father when he expanded their territory and drove off a rival mob trying to lay ground in their city. He left the club to be run in the hands of Meg, since she was an omega, but Meg quickly proved that she was no ordinary omega. She had a fire in her and submitted to no one but her mate. Dean had seen proof who really wore the pants in their relationship from the moment Meg and Castiel met. 

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Meg drawled out from her seat at their usual table. "Looking good as usual, Cas." Meg greeted her mate with a smile.

"Meg." Castiel returned. He had a strict sense of duty and refused to show much affection in public—as Dean's third he could not show any emotion and his mate was his greatest weakness. "What are you wearing?" Castiel growled out, Meg was wearing a new version of the little black dress, barely falling to her knees and strapless. He wondered briefly how it managed to stay up, before his eyes flashed as he glanced around the room, glaring at everyone who dared to look at his mate.

Meg grinned, pleased to get a response from her mate, shivering lightly as she felt Castiel let loose his alpha side. "This little old thing? I dug it up out of our closet." She purred, shifting a little so Castiel could enjoy the full view of her long legs.

Castiel's gaze returned to Meg. "I do not remember that outfit there, if it was you would have worn it earlier than this just to get a rise out of me." Castiel pointed out.

"Fine, you caught me," Meg's grin morphed into a wicked smirk, "I guess you’re going to have to punish me now."

"Please no brother, we've all seen enough of the Castiel and Meg show of a lifetime. You do remember we were there when you two met?" Benny Lafitte spoke up, he was an old school alpha who believed that mating should be kept in private and just between the two mates.

Dean grimaced as well. He didn't mind a free show, but Castiel and Benny were like brothers to him and he didn't want to see either of them naked any time soon.

Two years ago when Meg had just started working for Dean, not as a stripper but as his manager, she had impressed him with her guts and knowledge and the fact that she said fuck you to all those who said an omega couldn't make in the business world. Meg had graduated the top of her class and proved to be a whiz at running things. She also went after what she wanted with a vengeance, like Castiel.

_"Hey! You! Alpha in the trench coat!" Meg called out from her spot at the bar, a sexy little smirk on her face._

_Castiel glanced around wondering who the omega was talking to and if it would be okay for him to rip out their throat._

_Rolling her eyes Meg sauntered over towards Castiel. "Blue eyes, with the cute confused look on his face, get your ass over here. I don't have all day to wait, I'm in heat and while a fake knot would get me through it, I want you, alpha boy." She purred fingering the buttons of Castiel's jacket._

_With a growl that had been pure alpha Castiel spun Meg around and pinned her to the wall, and kissing her with a type of passion none of them had seen him show before._

"Spoilsports." Meg said with a pout.

Rolling his eyes Dean easily slipped into the other side of their usual booth. "You said you had something important to show us?" 

And with that Meg's grin returned. "I do! Tonight we have a new boy debuting, a real sweetheart, an untainted omega."

Dean raised an eyebrow. To him strippers were a dime a dozen, and the odds of finding one who stood out from the herd were slim to none, so he wasn't sure what could possibly be distinctive about the newbie. "He must really be something special to get you this giddy."

"Well…” Meg smirked, “…when all your waitresses fall over themselves in order to serve him and Lisa nicknames him ‘The Greek God’ I should be allowed to feel smug, very smug indeed. Trust me, this boy will knock your socks off," Meg vowed “And I assure you, he will make us a fortune once word of his… attributes, shall we say, gets out.” She knew that an untainted omega would be a big draw. Add in his looks and he was going to be a crowd favourite in no time.

Intrigued by Meg's description of—and obvious lust for—the new dancer, as well as his own love of the money someone like ‘The Greek God’ would bring in, Dean settled back into his seat. He knew Lisa well; they’d had a fling back when Dean had been still lying to himself that he liked women, that he wasn't more interested in getting into the pants of the nearest and hottest guy. "Well then, I'm looking forward to having my socks knocked off," Dean drawled and then he smirked broadly as he heard the long-suffering sigh coming from Benny and Castiel, standing, as always, at his side and one step behind.

Rubbing the back of his neck Benny exchanged a look with Castiel they both could feel the beginnings of a familiar headache beginning to form. They were well acquainted with that particular tone of voice; it meant that their best friend was already plotting his seduction and _'He hasn't even seen this guy yet. You know, I almost feel sorry for the poor sod!'_ Benny knew that if Dean liked what he saw enough then he would unleash the full and overwhelming power of his quite considerable charm and pure alpha personality. His boss was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it and if that failed…

Well, there was a very good reason why Dean Winchester ruled a major portion of New York City's underbelly; he was a dangerous son of a bitch who refused to take the word ‘no’ all that well.

Sipping the 24-year-old Glen Garioch whiskey that had been waiting for him Dean let the sweet, mellow heat of the single malt slide down his throat as he pinned Meg with an inquisitive look. "So what's this Greek God's name?"

The omega chuckled; she knew that beneath Dean’s casual question and attitude beat a heart filled with primal lust. "Sam, Sam Campbell."

******  
Doing his best to ignore his shaking hands and sweaty brow, Sam Campbell straightened his shoulders resolutely. _'You can do this! You need to do this!'_ hetold himself firmly as he looked in the mirror and tried yet again to adjust the so-called costume he was wearing so that it covered just a little bit more of his privates. He still wasn't sure how a skimpy sheet counted as a dancer’s costume but the scary lady – Ruby, he thought her name was – had called it a toga and a pair of angel wings when she shoved in it in his hands and pushed him into the dressing room a few minutes ago.

"Alright, Sam, time to get that hot ass out on the stage!" the scary lady called through the door and Sam took a shuddering breath.

"You can do this," Sam repeated softly knowing that there was little choice but for him to walk out on the stage and _‘shake what the good lord gave me,’_ and he smiled briefly at the thought. At twenty years of age, he had no real skills to offer an employer; his parents had disowned him just a few weeks ago, saying that being gay as well as an omega made him a disgusting freak and that they never wanted to see or hear from him again. As far as they were concerned he was dead to them, that he’d never even been born. To emphasise their point, his grandfather had thrown all their pictures of him into the fireplace, making Sam watch while they burned. Then they told him “you have one hour to pack your shit and get out of our house!” The Campbell's were an old school family who believed that omega's were an embarrassment to their families and belonged either only in the bedroom popping out babies and serving as a hole for alpha's to put their knots or serving in the kitchen.

It had actually taken only forty-five minutes for Sam to stuff his clothing, a pillow and a blanket into an over-sized duffel bag, to pack his books and a few treasured belongings into a backpack and then Sam was out the door and completely on his own, for all intents and purposes just one more homeless gay living rough on the street. Other than the two hundred dollars he’d saved up over the summer he only had his school funding to get by on. However, that wasn’t nearly enough to cover the rent on the ‘single-room-with-shared-bath’ at the flea-bitten hotel he’d found within walking distance to his school or pay the rest of his bills or for food.

Tired of eating Ramen noodles (29 cents each or 4/$1.00 at the PennyMart on the corner) for every meal, and unable to find a job that could be worked around his class schedule, he’d finally accepted the advice of a fellow classmate and had answered an advert looking for male employees at a local nightclub. Thinking he would be working as a waiter or busboy, Sam had been shocked to find out that the club was hiring male strippers to entertain the ladies. Despite his extreme dismay at the way the scary woman had eyed him – honestly, he’d felt like a piece of meat and had desperately wanted a shower after the way she’d looked at him – but with no other options available to him, Sam reluctantly accepted that he had little choice but to become an exotic male dancer.

Straightening his shoulders and tugging at his toga one last time, Sam was pleased to see that he finally looked far more confident than he actually felt. "Let's do this." Ignoring the niggle of apprehension that tickled the back of his neck, Sam marched decisively out the door and towards his mark behind the curtain, making sure his wings didn't drag on the ground.

*******

Nursing his whiskey, Dean had barely paid any attention to the previous performers. A few of them had made the crowd go wild, but ~~to~~ as far as he was concerned they hadn't been all that great. He refused to believe that his disinterest might have been because he was more interested in seeing this mysterious Sam that Meg was so thrilled about. It was a good thing that the boy was an omega the way Meg talked about him, otherwise he would have a pissed off Castiel after him. If he was as gorgeous as Meg said he was he would hate to see that beauty marred by a jealous alpha.

After verifying that their latest find was ready and waiting to perform, Ruby took the stage with a mischievous smirk on her face. Shielding her eyes from the bright lights, she looked out over the room full of amorous, cash-laden women – and a quite a few men as well – then raised the mic and said, "All right folks, now here’s someone I know you’ll really enjoy; straight from the lofty cloud of heaven please welcome our very own fallen angel, Sam!”

As the strains of ‘Closer’ by Nine Inch Nails filled the air the lights were lowered within the club making the stage lights seem that much brighter, creating the perfect setting in which to highlight the sheer beauty of the Greek God who now stood before them.

 _'Fallen angel is right, that is a body made for sin.'_ Dean found himself sitting up straighter and leaning forward in his seat as his eyes trailed over the enticing expanses of golden bare skin revealed by the skimpy toga costume and it didn't escape his notice that the long golden angel wings actually covered more. Starting with lean muscular legs that Dean immediately wanted to see wrapped around his waist, the crime boss let his gaze travel upwards. His perusal paused momentarily at the man’s groin as he pictured the treasure that lay behind the draped fabric and then continued upwards. When he saw one nipple exposed by the costume, Dean licked his lips in anticipation; he could already taste salty skin as he sucked that nipple into a hard nub. He took a long deep breath and could smell the sweet scent of an untainted omega, one that Dean couldn't wait to slip his knot into.

Then, when he watched Sam turn a slow pirouette before his adoring audience and Dean saw two round globes peeking out from beneath the toga, his libido kicked into overdrive and his trousers suddenly became far too restrictive for comfort. In his mind’s eye, Dean could already picture himself thrusting up into the most perfect ass he’d ever seen.

Suddenly aware that there were over one hundred hooting, screaming, sex-crazed women and men behind him, all looking at and getting off on _his_ man, Dean pinned Meg with a dark look. "Why is he only wearing a toga?" he growled dangerously.

Hearing the implied threat in his boss’ voice, Benny groaned and hung his head in resignation; Dean was even farther gone than he’d thought. Castiel, on the other hand, had to fight back his protective instincts when Dean growled at his mate. It was hard not to see Dean as a threat to Meg when he knew how dangerous his friend and fellow alpha could be.

Seeing the intensely possessive glint in Dean's eyes, Meg raised an knowing eyebrow; she darted a glance between the fuming man next to him and then at Sam. The young man had his own eyes closed as he moved his body in a sensuous rhythm with the beat of the music, and it would seem that everyone on the audience was enjoying the vision of sex up on his stage. Sam threw his head back as he trailed his hands down his chest and over his stomach, and then ~~he~~ used his long, slender fingers to teasingly lift the edge of his toga. The volume of screams in the room rose to a nearly deafening level. "I knew he would be a star," she murmured before turning to face the still-growling alpha. "Because the kid’s being billed as a Greek God and a fallen angel, because that toga looks damn hot on him and he's walking temptation, and because it’s gonna look a damn sight better on the floor."

"Damn right it will, on _my_ floor," Dean growled as his eyes were once again drawn to the young man.

Up on the stage Sam realised that letting himself get lost in the beat of the music was the easiest way to block out all the hungry eyes on him.

Unfortunately, it didn’t work on one set of eyes.

Peeking out from beneath his long, thick lashes, Sam found himself being devoured alive by a pair of emerald eyes that glowed with lust, desire and the need to absolutely possess him forever. There was no doubt in his mind that this man was an alpha, one who wore his alpha with ease, using it to get what he wants.

Sam couldn't help but lick his suddenly dry lips as he lost himself in those eyes and within seconds the rest of the world had faded away and Sam began performing for this man and this man only. He wanted to prove to this alpha that he was worthy of him, the omega part of him begged at him to submit to him.

Dean drank in the sight of the Greek God and unconsciously mimicked his action of slowly licking his lips. _‘That mouth_ _is definitely made to suck cock, preferably_ mine!’ Dean shifted in his seat, trying to ease the tightness of his trousers, as he imagined his boy dropping that toga to the floor before falling to his knees and wrapping those sweet lips around his cock. He couldn't wait to run his fingers through the long dark locks of hair that swept across the boy’s forehead and tickled the back of his neck; Dean wanted to find out if they were as soft as to the touch as they seemed from a distance.

 _‘I want that boy spread out beneath me; I want to feast on him before_ _he wraps those long legs around_ _my waist as I thrust into that perfect ass, want to fill him with my knot and make him mine and only mine.’_ Dean was mesmerised by the sight of Sam’s lithe body undulating before him.

Dean's hunger only grew as Sam dropped the gold-coloured belt from around his waist, unfastened the clasp at his shoulder and began to ever-so-slowly lower his toga. As he heard the line, _"I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside"_ blare from the club’s speaker system, Dean grinned wolfishly. _'Soon, very soon my little omega, I will do that to you, baby boy,'_ Dean promised silently even as his eyes burned across every inch of revealed skin.

As the song grew closer to its end, Sam felt his nervousness return. Those green eyes hadn’t left him for even a second and they seemed to devour him, growing hotter as the song finished. Sam had been briefed beforehand on what was expected of him when he was onstage, so he knew that he owed the audience a good show. Never breaking the hold those green eyes had on him Sam dropped his toga to the floor with a final flourish, leaving him dressed only in a pair of ridiculously tight and sinfully small silk shorts that highlighted more of his anatomy than they covered. 

Dean let his eyes trail languorously over the beautiful bare flesh being offered to him, paying close attention to what the black silk _didn't_ hide before focussing his attention on the delicious bit that _was_ hidden and he liked what he saw.

"I want to meet him." The words were spoken softly but there was no mistaking their intensity.

Meg wasn't at all surprised at that, she had a feeling that Sam was just Dean's type.  “Easier said than done, Deannie. Sam keeps mostly to himself," Meg informed him. It wasn't normal for Meg to have a soft spot for anyone but her mate, but Sam was different, she could see the pain in Sam's eyes. Every one of Meg's dancers were treated with the greatest amount of respect and not one of them was forced to do anything they didn't want to. But there was something special about Sam, he had a goodness in him that she rarely saw in this world anymore and she wouldn't let anyone hurt him, not even Dean.

Not taking his eyes off of the sight of Sam’s tightly-clad bottom leaving the stage, Dean was surprised to hear the note of protection in Meg's voice. It was rare, and normally he would take the hint, but there was something about the omega that demanded he have him and make him his mate and he couldn't stop himself from growling out, "I promise you Meg, I'll take good care of him but that doesn't change the fact that I want him tonight!” Dean Winchester was a powerful man, what his looks and charms can't get him his power and money could, and right now he wanted the beauty standing before him. "Trust me Meg I won't hurt Sam, you have my word."

Although he knew that his second and third was standing just a few feet away, Dean still barked out their names, "Castiel! Benny!"

Benny heaved a heartfelt albeit silent groan; the moment he’d seen the desire flashing in his boss’ eyes he‘d known that it would be his job to get the boy. "Really, brother, can't I have one night off without you hunting down some poor unsuspecting soul?” Benny could understand why Dean was drawn to him, the scent of an unclaimed omega was like catnip for alphas. The only ones not affected by them were mated alphas, which explained why Castiel wasn't at all bothered. _'Of course, if he even thought about touching a hair on that omega's head Meg would remove his knot from his body.'_ There was no doubt in Benny's mind that Castiel's Meg was one of the scariest women alive and her being an omega only made her all the more dangerous. "Just because he's not mated doesn't mean that he doesn't have an alpha courting him." Benny was forced to point out.

Dean growled deeply and low in his chest, the need to possess rising in his blood as he saw all the eyes in the room hungering for what was going to belong to him and him alone. "I don’t care if he’s taken or not, that boy is mine!" Dean's voice dropped to a low purr full of lust and desire as he continued, "Do you really think that I can't destroy any competition without breaking a sweat and then walk away the victor with the spoils? You forget I _always_ get what I want,” Dean reminded his friend.

"If there was an alpha courting Sam, he would be here making sure that all alphas new that he was off the market. I did the same thing with Meg and she made her claim clear to the other omega's and beta's sniffing around me." Castiel spoke up.

Meg grinned at that comment and Benny groaned. "I think tossing you to the ground and mounting you in public all to get the point across that you were very much taken was a little more than was necessary." While he wasn't fond of their public displays of mating Benny could not deny that Castiel lucked out with Meg. She was just what Castiel needed in order to help him lighten up. No one will forget Meg and Castiel's first meet at this very club. It had been clear that Castiel was gone on Meg the moment he laid eyes on her and Meg, well it became clear quite quickly that she was an omega who went after what she wanted.

Meg sent a wink at her mate before giving Dean the news that was sure to make his day, "I happen to know that Sam is unclaimed and there is no alpha courting him."

With a sigh Benny acknowledged the truth of every one's words. He was well used to his boss and friend's occasionally mercurial demands but he'd never seen Dean look at anyone the way he’d been looking at the new dancer. For a moment Benny pitied the poor boy; he had no idea what his future held. Benny on the other hand knew that even if Sam had been involved with someone else that  minor detail definitely wasn’t going to stop Dean Winchester from claiming what he wanted. “Alright already!” Benny gave in to the inevitable. “Keep your pants on while I go find out what I can about your new boy."

"Well don’t just stand there, hurry up!” Dean barked. “You know I don't like to be kept waiting when I want something and make no mistake I want _him_."

Over the crime boss’ head, Castiel and Benny shared a look of both resignation and concern. They both pitied Sam; they knew he was a just naïve kid with absolutely no clue that his entire world was about to be turned upside down.

******

"Great show, Sam! You had them eating out of the palm of your hand!” Ruby informed Sam once he was backstage and slapped him on the ass, stealing a quick grope as she went.  

Flushed and sweaty from his endeavours, Sam blinked wide-eyed at Ruby. "Um thank you?" He really wasn't sure how to act around these women who seemed to like to grope and ogle him every chance they got.

Ruby winked at Sam. "Trust me, it was no problem in watching you shake your ass. Put a word in for me with your pretty little friend and I might stop groping that fine ass." Ruby purred as she passed Sam, making sure to send a fellow blonde a wink as she past and made no effort to hide the intent in her eyes as she passed.

Jessica Moore grinned, letting her own eyes trail over the passing blonde and she shivered lightly as the alpha rubbed against her as she passed. Jess knew that if she didn’t get out of here soon she would wanted nothing more than to submit to the alpha. Jessica took one look at her friend and moved to his side. "You did wonderful out there Sam, I really enjoyed the show." She told him honestly.

Sam smiled at her. "You're supposed to say that as my best friend and fag hag, it's in the job description." Sam knew she was lying. He didn't see himself as attractive with his too-long limbs and habit of tripping over his own feet. "I'm just grateful that I didn't trip out there and make myself look like a fool."

A growl escaped Jess' lips. "Don't talk about yourself like that, that's that sounds like that idiot Brady talking and we made a deal that he wouldn't have any more control of your life." Jess reminded Sam. Just thinking about her friend's ex made her want to hunt him down and punch him again, if she was lucky maybe she would break his nose a second time.

Sam knew that Jess was right. They had made a rule not to talk about his ex and he wasn't allowed to take anything he said to heart. Which was tough, Tyson Brady his first and only boyfriend, the two had met at Stanford, the same day that Sam and Jess met. Sam had fallen head over heels in love with Brady and longed to be his mate, but he didn't want to mate until after college and the fact that he was an unclaimed, not to mention still a virgin omega at his age was nearly unheard of. It had stunned when Sam learned that Brady hadn't loved him. He had just been looking for an in with Sam's family, and the final blow had come when Brady showed up at a party his family was hosting with his new mate, a pretty female beta, which in his family eyes was completely acceptable. With his homosexuality callously revealed to his disapproving family, and because Brady told vicious lies about Sam, including numerous alleged sexual advance that Sam made on Brady, Sam lost the love and support of everyone he’d ever cared about all in the same short period of time.

Everyone but Jess, that is. After his ugly breakup with Brady, Sam appeared on Jess doorstep and it was impossible to tell the difference between Sam’s tears and the rain pouring down on him. Jess had dried her best friend off and poured copious amounts of hot sweet tea down his throat while listening patiently to his story, and then she’d made him a bed on the couch and waited until he’d cried himself to sleep.

Once she was sure Sam was sound asleep, Jess had slipped out of the door and driven over to Brady’s apartment, intent on giving the bastard a piece of his mind. The man been completely obnoxious, bragging that he’d been the one who’d outed Sam to his family and then laughing about the way everyone had turned their backs on him. Before Jess could properly process that news and respond, the man had begun making derogatory comments about Sam and the time they’d spent together.

Having gathered her wits about her, Jess knew that Sam was still untouched and it didn't take her long to realised that Brady felt no guilt or remorse over the way he’d ruined Sam’s life and after the two exchanged heated words, that ended with Jess punching Sam’s ex, breaking his oh-so-smug, surgically-perfected nose, leaving Brady on his knees, bleeding profusely and crying like a baby.

Two weeks later, after seeing how truly broken Sam was that his world had been so cruelly destroyed, Jess had lambasted Sam’s family and their former friends, telling them exactly what he thought of them – that they were all callous, weak, lily-livered bastards who had no idea what a wonderful person they were losing. Her heart-felt words had no effect and so Jess spent almost an hour driving around aimlessly around town trying to figure out a way to breaking the news to her best friend.

Telling Sam that there wasn’t going to be any reconciliation with his parents had been the hardest thing Jess had ever had to do in her young life. Surprisingly, Sam had actually taken the news rather stoically. After sitting in companionable silence for a bit, they’d ordered pizza and had sat around the kitchen table talking and by the wee hours of the morning they’d come up with a plan. Within three days they were packed and on their way to New York City and a brand new life.

So yes, Sam knew very well that he was pretty damn lucky to have such a good friend as Jess and he promised not to let her down. Needing to get his mind off of his ex Sam asked the question that was on his mind, "How did you get backstage in the first place?" The area was supposed to be for performers only.

Jess shrugged his shoulders. "Meg, she knows that this is your first time so she was willing to bend the rules for me and let me hang out backstage until your set was over. I knew you would be nervous and could use a comforting face." The blonde explained.

Sam grinned and pulled Jess into a quick hug. "Thanks Jess. I really did need to see you." He honestly didn't know what he would do without Jess' support.

Before Jess could say anything in response a smoking hot woman dressed as a slutty nurse who was walking past them on her way to the stage, the voluptuous dancer paused next to Sam. "Nice show out there, Tex; if you're looking for some real fun I'm more than willing to come play with you," the brunette said with a lascivious wink and then she laid a playful slap to Sam's behind, a move he clearly wasn't expecting judging by the way he yelped sharply. The handsy dancer chuckled as she disappeared from sight.

Jess couldn't contain her giggles at the stunned look on Sam's face “It's a good thing you only like dicks, otherwise there would be no hot chicks left for the rest of us. It's either those innocent looks or those puppy-dog eyes that drive the women wild. Come on, let me buy you a drink to celebrate surviving your first night," Jess suggested. "And you can tell me all about Ruby."

A big part of Sam wanted to just leave but a small part of him having just survived his first strip tease ever, agreed that a good stiff drink did sound nice. "Can I at least get dressed first?" he questioned half pleadingly, half impatiently; in his dressing room Sam had a pair of well-worn jeans and a comfy sweater waiting for him.

Caught off-guard by the question, Jess furrowed her eyebrows together. "Don't you have to work the room or something like that?"

With his blush growing so deep that even his ears were bright red, Sam shook his head and recalled the conversation he’d had with his new boss during his orientation. "No. Meg said that I wouldn't need to do that, something about keeping them wanting more. And it's my choice whether or not I want to do it in the future; Meg won't force me to do something I don't want to do." Sam was thankful for that. "Besides, I don't think that I would be very good at that."

For a moment Jess could only stare at his friend; it both amazed and confused her how Sam could be so blind about his good looks. But then, when he thought about it, she blamed a lot of that on Sam's total asshole of an ex. "Yeah, Sam, why don't you get changed, those beers aren't going anywhere just yet." Jess waited until Sam ducked into his dressing room before she let out a breath. "That's it, man; we have _got_ to get you a boyfriend or at least get you laid. I wonder if the girls would help?" Jess wondered. She knew that Sam was looking for his alpha, the one who would love him and only him. _'Please let him find his alpha. Someone who will help Sam to see that he is not the screw up that Brady and his family made him believe he was.'_

******

 _'Someone is going to die and I'm pretty sure it's going to be Blondie,'_ Benny thought with a groan and he fought the overwhelming urge to bang his head against the table. Sitting next to him in the booth, Dean was glaring red-hot daggers at the fair-haired woman he believed was being far too touchy with Dean's future boytoy. From past experience Benny knew who exactly would be the one forced to clean up the mess should Dean act on his emotional impulses, although thankfully, they had yet to extend to actual murder.

Meg looked over the rim of her wine glass, glancing between Dean and Sam seated at the bar. Not even bothering to hide her broad smirk, she said, "The girl you’re attempting to kill with your stare is Jessica Moore. She's Sam's best friend and if I'm not mistaken Ruby has designs on her, which are completely returned, so no killing in the club or going all alpha on the omega."

"You better not be lying to me, Meg, you know how I hate liars,” Dean warned as he took a long sip of his whiskey enjoying the burn as it went down.

Meg knew full well that crossing Dean was a sure-fire death sentence, if the wild rumours were true. "Trust me, Dean,” he hurriedly reassured the irate man. “There is only friendship between those two and Jess plays for my team; a fact that Ruby knows. She’s already in the planning stages of getting Jess in her bed." From what he had seen of Jess, she was as smart as a whip—and highly protective of Sam, if the gleam in the blonde’s eyes was to be believed. _‘Getting into that boy’s pants might not be as easy as you think, Dean. I have a feeling that Sam isn’t going to be easily bought.'_ However accurate they were, Meg knew better to keep those kind of thoughts to herself; she liked breathing far too much. Besides, she’d rather enjoy watching Dean being forced to fight for something he wanted for once.

Dean was a man known for getting what he wanted with a snap of his fingers and who didn’t accept the word ‘no’. At the moment the only thing on his mind was the absolute possession of Sam Campbell, a naïve young omega with no idea that he’d belonged solely to Dean Winchester as soon as he stepped foot on the Impala’s stage.

******

For the umpteenth time, Sam shifted uncomfortably on the barstool; from the moment he and Jess had stepped out into the main bar he’d felt eyes on him. Dozens of women recognised him despite his being fully dressed, but none of them really bothered him.

No, the eyes that left Sam unable to relax were gorgeous, piercing, mesmerising emerald green eyes and they hadn’t left him once since he’d reappeared. No one else so openly broadcasted their overwhelming need to possess him like that particular man did and Sam knew that he would feel his stare anywhere, anytime. Despite Jess’s earlier insistence that celebrate Sam's first night on the job, Sam simply wanted to finish his drink and get out of there. He couldn't think with unwavering gaze locked on him.

"Sam, are you alright?” Jess asked softly, placing her hand on Sam's arm, “You look like someone is about to jump you." She commented as she observed Sam shift on his seat for at least the tenth time since they’d sat down.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired and I still have to finish my psych paper," Sam lied through his teeth; he’d finished his paper yesterday but right now it seemed like the perfect excuse to get him out of there.

Jess stared at her friend through narrowed eyes. She didn’t believe Sam for a moment; he was usually right on top of all his studies. _'It's probably nerves,”_ she concluded. _“Sam's just not used to being up on the stage.'_  Shrugging her shoulders Jess drained her beer and waved the bartender away when the man approached to see if she wanted a refill. "Sure, we can call it an early night."

Grateful for her cooperation, Sam wrapped his arm around Jess. He really didn't know what he would do without her.

******

_Crack_

Everyone  jumped slightly as they heard the glass in Dean’s hand shatter into pieces as the lust-struck crime boss watched Sam hug Jess.

"Don't do anything stupid," Castiel warned Dean as he saw the alpha's lips curl into a snarl as he glared at Jess for daring to touch _his_ Sam.

"I wasn't planning to! But I’m not willing to wait very long, so you better have something for me and soon. I want my boy!" Dean growled as he pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and casually dabbed at the blood dripping from numerous cuts in his hand.

"Don't worry; I'll out everything you need to know about your boy from his shoe sizes to when he got his first tooth," Meg promised. It wouldn’t be hard to do; she’d done the same research on half a dozen pretty boys since she had started working for Dean. But something told her this would be much different. _'It looks like Dean has finally found his mate. The great Dean Winchester mated; this is going to be so much fun to watch. And lucky me! I get a front row seat.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Two days later_

Dean didn't bother looking up from the contracts he was going over, there was only one person foolish enough to come into his office without knocking first. "What do you want, Ruby? I don't have time for gossip and chit-chat right now.”

Ignoring the unspoken warning in Dean voice, Ruby grinned as she made herself at home on Dean's comfortable leather couch. “You know, a little birdie told me that you’re interested in a certain new dancer at your club. And I know that Meg is out there with a report all about your future boytoy."

“Then why are you in here and not Meg?” Dean snapped at her as he scratched his signature at the end of the page.

"Because I have my own sources and Meg was nice enough to give me a chance to talk to you first." Having grown up in a tough neighbourhood, Ruby was thoroughly unimpressed by Dean's menacing glare. "His name is Samuel Dean Winchester, he's in his second year of college, working towards becoming a vet, he took the job at the night club to help him pay for schooling because his family cut him off for being gay, and he shares an apartment with Jess, the girl you saw him with at the bar. He's completely single and as far as I can tell not actively looking for a partner. Oh and for some curious reason he's scared shitless of me,” Ruby rattled off her newest employee’s particulars as she counted them on her fingers.

Dean blinked silently as his brain quickly stored all that information away before his eyes narrowed when he saw the rather smug look turning up the corners of Ruby's mouth. "Mind telling me how you found out all this?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and a mischievous look lit up in her eyes. "I might have had a date with Jess this past weekend and I suppose I might have used my feminine wiles and many talents to get what info I could get my hands on. We needed something to talk about in bed and it seems that Jess is planning on playing matchmaker with Sam, I would have gotten more out of her but we had much more fun things to do."

"I do not need to hear about your sex life. Send Meg in with the rest of the report." Dean ordered.

Ruby gathered up her jacket and purse and blew her scowling boss a kiss. “So, now that I’ve told you everything I know about that sweet, unsuspecting boy, I'll get out of your hair, I have a pretty omega in my bed waiting for me." With one last wink at Dean, she sashayed out the door eager to get back to Jess and have a little more fun with the blond before she had to leave.

Like Ruby Meg sauntered into the office and not even waiting for his boss to acknowledge her, Meg immediately launched into the most important news that Dean would care about at the moment. "It would seem that Sam has only had one boyfriend, a real piece of work named Tyson Brady.  Brady works for Sam's grandfather. It would seem that he played a long con on Sam, convincing him that they were going to get mated after college and that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, you know, the classic fairy tale. Apparently, the dream of happily-ever-after convinced Sam that he had to be honest with his mom and grandparents about his sexuality and that he's an omega so he cooked a nice dinner and invited his family…”

“What family does he have?”

“Umm…” Meg flipped a piece of paper over and slid her finger halfway down, “…nothing on his father or his father's family—it looks like he's a mystery. Sam's mom is still alive as well as her parents, they are pretty old-fashioned with their beliefs on what omegas should and shouldn't be allowed to do. I bet you can image how this went down."

“Umm…” Meg flipped a piece of paper over and slid her finger halfway down, “…nothing on his father or his father's family it's like he's a mystery. Sam's mom is still alive as well as her parents, they are pretty old fashion with their beliefs on what omegas should and shouldn't be allowed to do. I bet you could image how this went down."

Dean could and he could feel his alpha rising up with the need to protect his omega.

“Anyway, during dinner the young man decided to tell his family he was gay and in a relationship with the douchebag, whom the mother and grandparents had just met. Sam proclaimed his undying love for Brady only to have the man turn on him and tell Sam's family that Sam was a pervert. He claimed that Sam had been coming on to him relentlessly and despite his repeated attempts to make him stop, Sam started stalking him at home, at work, at the store, everywhere he ever went.”

“Bastard!” Dean slammed his fist down on his desk top, rattling its contents.

Meg nodded her agreement on that assessment. “Finally, he swore to Sam’s family that he was and always had been straight and that he was engaged to be married to a respectful woman, beta no less. He claims he never encouraged Sam’s attentions and that as far as he was concerned Sam was a disgusting sick pervert who needed to be locked away from good people like himself and the family.”

Snarling Dean leapt to his feet and began pacing the floor, muttering threats and obscenities under his breath.

“As a result of Sam’s admission and Brady’s hand-on-his-heart declarations, Sam's family disowned him for being gay and for being an omega condemned him for trying to ruin Tyson Brady's good name and then, as a reward for helping them see the truth about their son, the bastard was hired to work for the family law firm."

Dean came to a standstill in front of the plate glass window that gave him an unobstructed view out over the city; his anger-contorted face was reflected back into the room. "I want Tyson Brady found and I want him destroyed,” his voice was deadly quiet. “I want him to lose _everything_ just like Sam." The crime boss stared at his reflection, meeting his own eyes; he may have done some downright rotten things in his life as a simple matter of business, but he had never, _ever_ used an innocent kid to get ahead.

He didn’t have the words to explain it but from the moment he’d laid eyes on the handsome young dancer up on the Impala's stage, Dean had felt inordinately protective over Sam. It only made sense that since Sam was soon to be his for the rest of their lives; it was in both their best interests for him to act on his nature to do whatever it took to protect what belonged to him. Sam was meant to be his mate and nothing and no one would deny him what is his.

Meg allowed a smile to play across her face; from the moment she’d learned of Sam’s history, she’d been looking forward to seeing Castiel and Benny giving Brady everything he had coming to him. "I'm sure that Cas and Benny will enjoy that order. I’ve also done a little digging into Brady and my sources tell me that the prick is still living a double life." Meg tossed the folder he had brought with him on Dean's desk. “He still works for the Campbell family firm where he enjoys a large expense account and a corner office where he spends his days playing corporate big shot. His nights however are spent trawling the gay bars and bath houses looking for new conquests.”

Curious Dean opened the folder’s cover and stared at pictures of the man who destroyed Sam’s life. He had to give the man credit; he was rather handsome with golden blond hair, a strong jawline and piercing blue eyes. There were more than two dozen pictures showing Brady with a variety of young men in compromising positions. Dean could tell by the variety of haircuts Brady sported that they’d been taken over a period time and he was extremely happy to note that none of the pictures had Sam in them. If they had he might not have been able to stop himself from personally putting a bullet right between the man's eyes.

"Good work, Meg; I'll make sure that Benny and Castiel have a plan on my desk by this afternoon to destroy this man,” Dean demanded. “Now, what else do you have about my boy?"

“Sam's funding was cut off when his family threw him out, so he’s putting himself through school on scholarships but they’re not enough, so he’s also…”

“Well that explains why he’s dancing at the club…” Dean murmured.

“Yeah,” Meg nodded. "His family has been practicing law since his great-granddad came over from Poland and started as a low level clerk in a New York law office. Subsequent generations all followed suit and they now own one of the biggest law firms in Texas; they boast a client roster of millionaires and billionaires, corporate bigwigs and state politicians as long as your arm.”

Meg crossed her arms and considered Dean with a thoughtful expression. “You’d better be careful with how you go about dealing with Brady, boss. From everything I’ve seen so far, this guy is like a replacement son to the Campbell’s; he’s even being groomed for partnership by the end of the year. Plus, he handles some pretty powerful clients, the friends-in-high-places kind of powerful, if you know what I mean.”

“And?” Dean cocked an eyebrow at Meg, wondering why he should care about this man at all.

Meg rolled her eyes and made very sure to choose her next words carefully. “Given the… uncertainty… shall we say of Brady’s future you might to want to distance yourself from whatever happens to him?”

“I’ve never hidden my lines of interest… shall we say…” and Dean grinned broadly as he mimicked Meg. “I do know how to operate miles beneath the radar, you know.”

“Yeah, I know, boss.” Meg grinned back. “But still… this Brady idiot is pretty powerful and if something happens to him it could be traced back to you and then to Sam. I agree the likelihood is small, but it’s still there.”

Dean sat down again and leaned forward, steepling his fingers on his desk as he thought. Finally he looked up, saying “I don’t care about me but the last thing I want is for anything to be traced back to my Sam.”

“Sam being on the outs with his family for wanting to think for himself and for choosing who he loves is stressful enough. But the moment he becomes involved with you he becomes a target as well. There are those out there who would love the chance to take down the mighty Dean Winchester,” Meg warned. It was no secret that Dean had a lot of powerful enemies, enemies that were always on the lookout for any kind of weakness that Dean may show—and from the way things were shaping up, that weakness could be Sam.

Dean really didn't care about the risk to his own safety; people had been trying to take him down for years and every one of them had failed. Sam, on the other hand, he knew he couldn’t bear it if anything happened to his young man and it was his fault. _‘It doesn’t matter.  I can keep him safe no matter what,’_ Dean silently declared. ‘ _Sam could be the son of the_ _President_ _for all I care; I_ _want_ _that beautiful boy and nothing_ _will keep me from having him!’_

Reading his boss’ expression correctly, Meg rolled her eyes; she could tell that her warning had been completely ignored, just like she thought it would be Dean Winchester did what he wanted. Reaching out, she turned the papers in the file to last page, “There is one other thing…” 

“What?!”  Dean barked out the single word.

"The apartment he and his friend, Jess, are living in is total crap, it’s in a bad neighbourhood and it's run by a creepy pervert who’s looking for a way to get in your boy’s pants." There was no way Meg could sugar-coat the last bit and so she wasn't at all surprised by the deep-throated growl she got in reply.

"Buy the damn building and knock it down,” Dean ordered without hesitation. “Move everyone into one of our new apartment buildings and charge them the same rent.”

Meg wasn't at all surprised at that order, Dean might be a cold, uncaring and heartless bastard but those he truly cared about saw the softer side to him. It was clear the alpha longed for a mate to protect and until he found his mate Dean protected those who couldn't themselves, in his own way. Like running a soup kitchen for the homeless, a breakfast program at an elementary school filled with deeply underprivileged kids, a hot meal delivery service to a home for uninsured elderly people, a day care facility for single mothers so that they could hold down full-time jobs, and a scholarship to the local community college for graduates of a high school in the worst drug-infested area of the city. 

“And the building’s super?” Meg had her fingers crossed that the guy would get everything he deserved. He’d heard numerous complaints from the other resident in Sam’s building regarding the man’s dishonesty, cruelty and perverted behaviour.

“Fire that asshole before I have his heart ripped out and fed to him," Dean snarled viciously. “Tell him to get the hell out of my city and never come back unless he has a death wish.”

Nodding happily, Meg pulled out her cell phone and with one curt word she set the wheels in motion. She’d anticipated Dean's reaction to the situation and she already had an offer in place; it was bought for more than the property had been worth in over fifty years and far more than any sane person would be willing to pay for that crumbling shack. On a personal level, she was quite pleased with herself; she had Castiel leave the slumlord owner trembling in fear when he’d casually but deliberately mentioned that Dean Winchester didn't like the word ‘no’.

Snapping her cell phone shut with a sharp click, Meg smiled. "I’ve made an offer, and if they’re smart we should be hearing from them within a few hours. If not, I'll get our buddies down at City Hall to send a health code inspector down there, because between you and me that place should have been condemned decades ago. I think I need shots just from being in that place; God only knows what I’ve caught." Meg gave a dramatic shiver as she recalled the absolute filth and total squalor of the place, and she’d only been there for an hour. Although she could understand desperation brought on by poverty, it was simply beyond her how anyone could live in place like that.

"Did I tell you that besides the strip club it would seem our boy also works part-time at an animal shelter? The staff there told me that the animals love him just as much as he loves them, and having heard their glowing recommendations of him, I think you’re probably gonna be just a little bit jealous of Sam's attention to them."

The crime boss scowled at Meg for several moments before suddenly grinning at him like a child at Christmas. "Meg, I think it's time I got a pet."

Meg wasn't at all surprised at Dean's announcement,  “Let me guess; you'll just _accidentally_ go looking when a certain Greek God – who, by the way, could be considered a puppy in his own right – is working?"

Dean gave her a flat, unamused look. "I want a list of Sam’s work schedule both at the shelter and at the club."

Since entering the office Meg found herself rolling her eyes at her boss’ predictability more than usual. With a smirk on her face she pulled a sheet of paper from the file on the desk and placed it in front of Dean. "I knew that request was coming and I already have a list ready for you."

Glaring at Meg, Dean snatched up the list and read it, noticing that Sam would be working at the shelter on Friday afternoon and then at the club that Saturday night. He immediately made a mental note to make sure his schedule was clear for the entire weekend, _‘just in case.’_ Impressed by the amount of information Meg had been able to gather in such a short amount of time, but determined to keep the upper hand, Dean tossed the paper onto the desk and declared, "If this is the best you can do then I am very disappointed in you." The crime boss put on an expression that said he clearly expected better from Meg.

"Please, when have I _ever_ let you down? I’ve got everything else you could ever want to know about your pretty little boy right here." Meg produced the thickest of the files he’d brought with him and laid it on Dean's desk.

“Now that’s more like it!” Dean grinned happily and started leafing through it, having known all along that Meg wouldn't let him down.

Meg knew she was dismissed for the time being when Dean reached for the file. _'Well, I guess I can make sure that there’s space at the house for a dog or whatever Dean ends up getting.'_ “Why don’t I just leave you to your research, but do me a favour, okay? Try not to come off as too much of a stalker when you finally talk to your boy, alright?" Meg called cheerfully over her shoulder, not at all phased by the murderous glare her boss sent his way. It wouldn't be a typical day if Dean didn't glare at her at least once.


	3. Chapter 3

An inherently kind, loving and compassionate soul, Sam loved working at the animal shelter far more than he liked working at the strip club. Unfortunately, the money from the shelter just wasn't enough to help him pay for school or rent, even if he was now living in the most crummy, rat-filled, roach-infested apartment building in the city, where the landlord made it clear that he wouldn't mind a piece of Sam’s ass along with the rent money. Sam was more than convinced that the bastard had been planning on raising it just so Sam would have no choice but to take him up on the offer.

At least he _was_ the disgusting pervert. Sam shuddered as he remembered how his skin would crawl every time the man touched him, which was every chance he got. 

When word came through the grapevine that his and Jess apartment building had been sold out from under them and that it was going to be torn down to make room for a lush green neighbourhood park, Sam was sure that he and Jess, like everyone else living there, were going to end up homeless. He had no idea how two grown adults were going to be able to live in Jess' beat-up old car, but it had to be better than living in a cardboard box in an alleyway.

One thing he was sure of, however, was that he would have to either give up his dreams of becoming a vet or take on more shifts stripping at the Impala. He remembered overhearing several other dancers talking about doing private shows with clients and bragging about how much money they made and how well they were tipped for services rendered. He hadn’t thought much about it at the time, too busy with making sure his toga covered his manly bits before he went out on stage for the first time; somehow the teeny, tiny shorts he was wearing weren’t very comforting.

With a start Sam realised that there was a very distinct possibility, maybe even a probability, that in order for him to afford anywhere even slightly decent to live he was going to have to start giving private dance sessions. He wasn’t really sure what those might entail but he was pretty damned sure those guys weren’t getting huge tips for keeping their clothes _on_. The very idea made Sam slightly sick to his stomach but it was better than being homeless.

It was so very difficult to come to grips with the fact that he was going to have to give up his dreams but he had no choice in the matter. He refused to cry over a situation he had no power over, so instead he thought long and hard about how he was going to approach Meg and ask to work the floor without getting sick all over her.

When all hoped seemed lost salvation came on a piece of paper.

_‘ATTENTION RESIDENTS:’_ was printed in bold letters on a Flaming River Holdings, LLC, letterhead. _‘Pursuant to the sale of 5842 West Waitbridge Street, you are being relocated at no cost to yourselves to 1879 North Brompton Court. You have been assigned to_ Unit #  9B _. There will be no increase in your monthly rent. Call (872) 555-2252 to arrange for assistance with moving your property.’_ The signature scrawled at the bottom of the notice was illegible.

It seemed almost too good to be true but at this point Sam and Jess were out of options, it was either trust that this was legit or they was sleeping in a box by the end of the week. Even though he felt very apprehensive about his stroke of unusually good luck, Sam had learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth and two hours later, with signed lease and keys in hand, Sam and Jess walked through the front door of their new home. Sam was barely over the threshold when he nearly fainted right on the spot. He remained frozen in place as his eyes swept over the room in front of him. The vague thought passed through his mind that he was standing in the kind of home he would have been able to afford if he had a lot of money _‘or if I still had my_ _family’s_ _backing,’_ he thought sadly.

Still slightly dazed by his unbelievable good luck, Sam managed to make it to the living room, plopped down on the large couch and stared out the window, although he wasn’t seeing at the view. He began wondering what the catch to it all was; the events of the last few days really were almost too good to be true. The biggest surprise of all, and the one that had brought tears to his eyes, was that they were even allowed to have pets in their new apartment. Duke and Madison were his two favorite abandoned animals at the vet’s clinic and as soon as he heard the good news, he’d rushed to the clinic and put in the paperwork to adopt them as soon as the required waiting period to see if their owners came forth had expired.

When he saw them the next time, Sam swore to each one that he would keep them well-fed, groomed and pampered; they would love their new lives with him and Sam knew that together they would make the new place a little less lonely. “Just one more day, my friends, and then we’ll go home; I’ve already picked up all kinds of goodies for you guys!” He was so excited; there was a great park across the street where they could take walks and play with their new balls.

Sam smiled at that thought; he was sure he and the dogs would be facing a lot of his off-time alone for the foreseeable future. Sadness tugged at Sam's chest. It hurt to be so alone when all he longed for was to be mated, and someday, to carry his mate's children. But the disastrous and life-changing end to his relationship with Tyson it had made it very difficult for Sam to trust his heart to anyone else.

After letting several dogs out into the clinic’s exercise yard, Sam knelt down close to Madison. “But that’s okay cos we don't need him, do we, girl?" he cooed as he petted the dog with long gentle strokes along her back and of course his good girl, so delighted to have a loving master again, just melted into his touch.

"Well now, what do I have to do to get that kind of loving treatment?" a low voice asked, a seductive voice dripping with honey and the promise of heart-stopping sex.

Startled by the intrusion and ready to tell the invader off in no uncertain terms, Sam turned around only to have his scathing words abruptly stolen from him as he stared at the single most handsome man Sam Campbell had ever seen. Unable to speak, Sam’s mouth opened and closed several times as he took in every gorgeous detail of his unexpected visitor and he nearly moaned as he took a whiff and smelt that he was an alpha who was unmated.

The intruder sported short, spiky, blond-reddish hair, lightly tanned skin that covered an obviously well-muscled body, a handsome face with, of all things, a light sprinkling of the cutest freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. And to top it off he had the most amazing green eyes that Sam had ever seen, eyes that he found himself getting lost in. A soft whimper escaped Sam as he felt those green eyes rake over his body and a look of possessiveness enter them. A shiver ran down his spine as he realised that he knew those eyes, the ones that burned with the intense need to possess him in every way possible.

After letting himself into the exercise pen, Dean had stood there for several minutes, watching Sam, committing his sweet nature and good looks to memory. Despite how sexy he had looked dancing at the club at night, he had to admit that his boy looked even better in the daylight; there was an innocence about him that didn’t come across when he was on the stage. The crime lord smiled as Sam stood up and the thought occurred to Dean that he wasn't sure if he liked clothing on Sam, _‘Even if_ _your_ _jeans_ _do hug_ _your delicious ass oh-so-tightly and that_ _black t-shirt_ _is just tight enough to highlight_ _your_ _abs and show off those muscular_ _forearms.’_

Lost in a fantasy wherein he was slowly peeling those jeans and that shirt from his boy’s beautiful body he was startled back to reality when the sound of Sam’s whimper entered his mind. It was one of the most erotic sounds Dean had heard and the fact that it came from those luscious and oh-so-kissable lips… well, it pushed Dean to the very edge of his control and he shoved his hand in his pockets to stop himself from just reaching out and taking him right then and there, not caring who might be watching.

Gathering his wits about him, Sam cleared his throat and asked, "Can I help you find an animal, Mr....?" His voice trailed off as he gazed into those green eyes.

"Winchester, Dean Winchester, "Dean introduced himself with a smile and offered his hand in greeting. “And you are?" Of course he knew who Sam was but he didn't want to frighten his boy by being too aggressive too soon.

“How do you do, Mr Winchester,” Sam shook the proffered hand.

“Please, call me Dean,” the crime boss held on to Sam’s hand and there was a twinkle in his eye.

The moment he touched the older man’s hand Sam felt a jolt of something powerful jump from Dean and surge upwards through his arm and into his chest. He could tell by the burning look in Dean's eyes that he’d felt it too. Lost in those green orbs, Sam managed to say albeit in an unsteady and slightly raspy voice, "Sam Campbell, it's nice to meet you, Dean."

Tightening his hand around Sam's Dean took a step closer and let his alpha out. "Sam, it's so nice to meet you." Dean was well aware that his voice had dropped to a low growl full of pure sin and sex, intended to make the young omega grow weak in the knees.

Feeling that voice sweep across his skin like a hot wind, Sam swallowed hard; he wasn't used to being the object of desire, especially from an alpha that was pure sex and undeniable sin and Sam so badly wanted to submit to him. "So Dean,” Sam savoured the word, letting the other man’s name roll off his tongue, “how can I help you today?"

"Well..." Dean drawled out, "I came here looking for a pet, someone to love and spoil and I think I’ve just found the perfect one."

Sam’s eyes widened slightly; he got the very strong feeling that the alpha wasn't talking about Madison or any of the other dogs frolicking happily in the sun-filled yard. Then he was struck by a memory, one full of light, sound, and smell. "It was you!” he exclaimed. “That night at the club, there were eyes… a man… I felt someone watching me as I dan..." Sam’s voice trailed off as he found himself unable to put into words what he had done that night. He’d managed to blur the memory of his first public strip-tease but he hadn't forgotten those green eyes. They might have been the only part of the man he could see through the bright lights that surrounded the stage but it was for them that he danced that night.

 “Yes, that was me,” he chuckled. “I watched you every second you were on stage and let me tell you, it was one of the hottest things that I’ve ever seen.” Dean purred out shifting closer to his omega.

“Uh…” Sam felt a blush begin to heat up his face.

Dean was completely enchanted by the pink flush that painted his boy’s cheeks. “And I just knew that I had to have you." Dean nuzzled Sam's cheek. "I know you can feel it, can't you? That pull, that bonds true mates together, you were made for me Sam Campbell, made to take my knot and carry our babies."

Gulping deeply, Sam found himself frozen in place, unable to break free from the intense heat blazing in Dean's eyes. He wasn't a fool; he had heard the rumors surrounding Winchester and his ‘crime family’ the same day they’d moved to town.

Beneath his tailored suits, impeccable manners and movie-star good looks, Dean Winchester was a very dangerous man and Sam knew that if he had any sense at all, he would be running the other way instead of holding hands with the devil, but then again, he never had much common sense.

Arching an eyebrow the young dancer unwittingly curled his lips into a seductive smile. "I don't give it out on the first date, Dean; you're going to have to work for it." Sam’s eyes widened comically as he heard his own words and his blush deepened tremendously; he had no clue why on earth he would say something so provocative to someone who so obviously wanted him.

Dean found himself grinning and quite turned on; _‘my sweet_ _boy has claws,’_ he thought with delight. _‘You and I are going to have so much fun!’_ "I wouldn't have it any other way,” Dean bowed graciously. “Now how about you show me the animals and while we  see if we can't find one that suits me we’ll discuss where we’re going on our first date.”

Sam led the older man over to the outdoor pen where half-a-dozen dogs of various breeds were lolling in the dappled sunlight. “These have been here the longest, they’re all well behaved, house-broken and they’d all make great companions.” He opened the gate and allowed Dean and Madison to precede him before he carefully latched it behind them.

Quickly surrounded by the dogs, Dean knelt down and started patting them all in turn, obviously enjoying himself. When Sam came and squatted down beside him, Dean remained focussed on the dogs as he leaned in close and whispered, “Oh, and—Sam? From now on, when you dance, you make sure you only dance for me,” and his voice was huskily seductive in Sam's ear. Standing up he looked around, “What other animals to you have here?”

Sam whimpered slightly and glanced down at Madison. "I'm in trouble, aren't I, girl?" he asked Madison as he watched Dean walk away giving him getting a great view of his perfect ass wearing blue jeans that must have been painted on.

Madison, the good girl that she was, placed a paw on her master’s knee and gave him a look of sympathy. Yeah, Sam was pretty much screwed.

******  
"Now Duke, you be a good boy for Dean, okay?” Sam felt himself tearing up as he gave the dog an affection pat. He was going to miss the big mutt; they’d spent a lot of time together and like a good friend, the dog had listened to a number of Sam’s secrets.

"Now Sam, don’t worry; you can come visit Duke whenever you want to, you and Madison both," Dean promised as he rested his hand on the back of Sam's neck. “We’re looking forward to having you visit whenever you can.”

Sam felt a delicious shiver slide down his spine and settle in his stomach as Dean played with his hair, his long fingers tracing illegible designs on Sam’s scalp. As he’d filled out his own paperwork for Duke, Dean had talked him into adopting Madison and then quickly but firmly arranged for them to walk their dogs together every Sunday.

"I better get going; I need to stop at Pet Smart so that Duke can walk through the toy section and pick out a few plushies to take home. Hopefully they’ll help him settle in because I plan to go out tomorrow night.”

Sam looked up at him in curiosity. _‘I’ll bet he’s got a date with some gorgeous guy,’_ and he was unpleasantly surprised to discover that he didn’t like that idea at all. _‘Lucky bastard!’_

“I'm looking forward to seeing what you have planned for me tomorrow night,” Dean growled out seductively and Sam heard himself whimper slightly, something he seemed to be doing a lot around Dean today. The older man bent down close to Sam’s ear. "Oh my sweet baby boy, I can't wait to hear the sounds you make when I finally spread you out in my bed. I want you keening and begging for me to fuck you long and hard all night long,” Dean whispered as he teased Sam.

Images of Dean lowering himself onto his naked body danced through the young man’s mind. "You still have to woo me first," Sam pointed out once he remembered how to speak.

Dean figured he was pretty damn lucky that Sam didn't turn around at that moment or he’d have seen the look of pure wickedness that he was wearing on his handsome face. "Oh trust me, baby boy, I will.” He licked his lips with anticipation. “I will."

 The blush that earned made Dean grin, it would seem his boy had a shy side and he loved that. The grin turned a little wicked as Sam began to fumble his words.

"I'll just go grab a leash for you... I mean for Duke." In his haste Sam almost tripped over his own two feet. Duke gave Dean a critical look before following after his new master.

Dean's eyes remained firmly on Sam's ass already picturing what it would look like naked, oh yeah he couldn't wait to get Sam in his bed. Finally it was the feel of eyes on him that had Dean looking down to see Duke staring up at him with a look that just screamed 'Dude, I know what you are plotting and what's in it for me if I play a long?' but that was just silly because Duke was a dog and had no run in judging him.

"Don't you judge me have you seen that ass? You can't tell me that you haven't done something for a piece of tail?" Dean pointed out feeling rather silly arguing with a dog.

Duke just continued to stare at Dean and the crime lord was convinced that he was saying, 'Really? Have you seen me I'm a chick magnet,' which Dean would admit the German Sheppard would be right considering that omega's seem to turn into mush over a fuzzy baby animal or an adorable kid. "Listen, you like Sam right?" Dean felt stupid for attempting to make a deal with a dog but Sam was more than worth it. At Duke's woof Dean had hoped that he was making progress, "Alright if this all works out you can get pets and belly rubs from Sam every day and you know that he will spoil you rotten. So you help me out and you'll be getting the Sam love, but not as much as me after all Sammy is mine first but I'm willing to share him with you, do we have a deal?" Dean knew that if any of his men or worse of all if Meg had been there he would never live this moment down as he held out his hand, a moment later Duke placed his paw in his hand.

******

When Sam told her who he was dating, Jess expressed her thoughts quite clearly and very loudly: “Are you effing insane?!?” She was appalled at her best friend’s lack of common sense and she made sure Sam knew it. By the time Jess was through chewing him out – a process that lasted nearly ten minutes – Sam figured that his roommate just might have a point. Jess wanted Sam to date, just not a dangerous alpha like Dean.

From the moment he’d laid eyes on Dean Sam had been well aware that the older man was sex, power and danger all neatly wrapped in a pretty package. Truth be told, Sam was simply itching to unwrap the gift that was being dangled in front of him. From the moment Dean and Duke had left the clinic he’d been fantasizing about seeing Dean's naked body and about all the naughty things he wanted to do to him and with him.

Images of Dean kissing and licking the length of his body had Sam going weak in the knees. Oh how he wanted those naughty things to happen to him and _soon_ , and Dean was being a gentleman and courting him properly. After all, they had been dating for over a month and nothing! The farthest they’d gone were much-too-quick-for-Sam’s-satisfaction goodnight kisses at Sam’s front door!

Sam just couldn't understand it; he knew Dean wanted him—and badly. The older man was a constant presence at the club with the best seat in the house. Whenever the Greek God danced he could see the desire in Dean's eyes, eyes that said that Dean was on the edge of snapping and taking him right there on the stage, audience be damned.

It was becoming more and more difficult for Sam to dance with Dean watching him so intently and he never left the stage without a hard-on straining against the thin fabric of his much-too-tight silk shorts. His only consolation was in knowing that Dean was in just as much discomfort as he was. Later, when Sam joined him at the table he could see that Dean was just as strongly affected as he was and yet still the lust-driven man did nothing to end their mutual sexual frustration.

Every night Sam went to sleep after pleasuring himself and every morning he awoke with a powerful erection and an aching desire to be with Dean in every way possible. Sam was desperate and that led him to this moment.

"Wow! Who would have ever thought that the mighty Dean Winchester would be in love? This calls for a celebration!” Ruby had never seen Dean so far gone on anyone like he was on Sam.

Seeing Sam’s eyes widen with alarm, Jess smiled at him at with sympathy. "Oh don't you worry, honey; we’ll figure out a way to get Dean to finally sleep with you. That man is barely holding on as it is! Everyone can see that he’s a mere heartbeat away from jumping you right there on stage, so it won't take much to get him to snap."

Meg grinned around the lollipop she was sucking on and her eyes lit up with a mischievous grin. "If I wasn't happily mated to Castiel, I’d have jumped you the very moment you took off that toga for the first time.” She paused and twirled the candy in her mouth thoughtfully before saying, “and trust me, after seeing your impressive package Castiel certainly would have enjoyed helping me out.”

"You know what we need to do, girls, is give Sam here a makeover.” Ruby slowly dragged her eyes over Sam's body. “Imagine that ass in leather."

A shudder ran down Sam’s spine as three pairs of eyes ogled him from every angle and once again he wondered how he’d gotten so desperate that he’d actually turned to Jess and his new friends from the club.

Meg and Jess all copied her suggestive perusal and Sam felt like a piece of meat on display, for some reason, the intimacy of the gathering made the feeling even worse than when he was stripping for a room full of screaming fans.

"When's your next date with Dean?" Meg demanded to know.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Sam mumbled out, "Tonight."

Jess' eyes lit up with excitement as she jumped to her feet and looped her arm into Sam's; Meg quickly followed suit, snagging Sam's other arm, basically him trapping between the two women. Ruby grinned madly as she looked at her cohorts and asked, "You know what this means?"

As one Meg and Jess quickly declared, "Shopping!”

Sam wanted to groan with dread but instead wisely kept his mouth shut; after all, he was facing four very scary women and they had shopping on the brain. His shoulders sagged in defeat; there was no escaping the inevitable but, _'I'm willing to put up with their nonsense if it means getting Dean to finally act.'_

******

"So what's this I hear about you dating Sam for a whole month now and yet you’ve still got those blue balls?” Gabriel loved to tease his friend over anything, but Dean’s stand-still love life was his current favourite topic.

Dean shot a blistering glare at Benny. He had a pretty good idea as to who told Gabriel that he, man-about-town Dean Winchester, renowned for his one night stands, was not only infatuated with a pretty boy but he was acting completely out of character by taking things slowly and dating him.

“Well? Let’s hear it then,” Gabriel pushed. He had been out of the country visiting family when Dean’s fixation with Sam had begun; he’d only just returned and the first piece of juicy gossip he’d heard was about his old friend.

_‘Oh god, I’m gonna sound like a big woosie girl!’_ but with a long-suffering sigh, Dean gave in. "Sam is… well, he’s just different. He's someone special, unlike anyone I’ve ever met before and he’s oh-so-beautiful and so young. There’s an innocence and naiveté about him that’s completely untouched by ugliness and unspoiled by this kind of life.” Dean paused and looked earnestly at Gabriel. “I have vowed to make sure that Sam stays that way, which means I won't push him into anything that he’s not ready for."

Now that wasn't to say that Dean didn't want to have sex with Sam and yes, he intended to enjoy lots of it. In fact, he already had a very detailed list of exactly where he planned on taking Sam as well as just what he planned to do to him and with him in those places. However, at the very top of the list was the fact that he was going to wait until Sam asked him.

Gabriel and Benny shared a look wondering if they should warn Dean that the girls had taken Sam shopping and worse, that the feminine foursome were definitely on a mission.

******

Sam couldn't believe that he let Jess, Meg and Ruby talk him into this! He didn’t need a mirror to tell him that he was blushing up a storm as he allowed himself to be pushed into Dean's office. _‘I feel like a prize pig going to the slaughter!’_

Caught in the middle of a phone call, Dean froze mid-sentence as his office door opened and he his first look at his boy’s new attire. Thanks to the pushy and yet still friendly interference of four determined match-makers, Sam was now wearing a pair of fuck-me black leather pants that were so tight they might well have been a second skin. Around his waist and slung low on his hips was a studded leather belt guaranteed to draw Dean’s gaze to regions lower. To top off Sam’s outfit, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that clung to his strong upper body, molding itself to every muscular curve, showing off his six-pack abs perfectly.

Completely forgetting that he’d been negotiating with a congressman over funds for a new bridge, Dean found himself mesmerised by the vision of sex standing in front of him. He licked his lips invitingly and his mouth began to water as he realized that he could plainly see the outline of Sam’s nipples, small and hard, poking at the fabric. _‘That shirt is just_ _begging to be ripped off and tossed aside so that I can see all your_ _gorgeous creamy flesh!’_ Dean’s fingers twitched in anticipation and as Sam turned around and Dean saw how impossibly perfect Sam’s ass looked encased in leather he could feel himself becoming very aroused. A sudden vision of him sweeping his desktop clean and then taking Sam on top of it filled his mind.

The quiet snick of the closing door brought Dean out of his fantasy-laden stupor and he suddenly realised that it was very unlikely that Sam had changed his clothes in the outer office, _‘…which means you must have come here dressed like that!’_   "And just what the hell do you think you're doing going out in public dressed like that?” Dean snarled. “I’m the only one who’s ever going to be allowed to see you dressed like that!" and a primal growl began under his breath grew louder as he stalked towards his prey.

Waiting time was over; if Sam wanted to start playing grown-up games then that was fine Dean.

As the man closed the distance between them until they stood toe to toe, Sam met Dean's gaze head on; he knew that he was playing a dangerous game with Dean, but he definitely wanted what the older man was so freely offering. _‘If Dean isn't going to be man enough to take_ _the first step, then_ _I’m going to make him.’_ Aware that there were less than six inches separating them, Sam softly offered, "The others are heading to a club and I thought we could join them." He didn’t hear the hopeful tone in his voice but Dean did, just as he could see the hungry look in his baby boy’s eyes.

Dean felt himself go weak in the knees as he heard and saw the naked desire in Sam’s eyes, but he decided to continue feigning ignorance for the moment. "This is a very dangerous game you’re playing, little boy; are you sure this is the way you want to go?" Dean had barely managed to keep his libido in check since he’d first laid eyes on the young dancer and he was sick and tired of having sex with his hand; celibacy damned sure wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. So if Sam thought that he was going to wear clothing that looked spray-painted on and then go anywhere but his bedroom… well, his baby boy had another think coming.

Sam lifted his chin, well aware that Dean was daring him to say no, to back down, to relinquish the upper hand. "Well, all I know is that you talk a big talk but when it comes to walking the walk, you’re rather a disappointment.” Sam pretended he didn’t hear the sharp exhale of air that accompanied Dean’s angry growl. “I also know that I was promised sex that would curl my toes…” He sighed dramatically and raised his hand, “…but so far it's just been me and ol’ leftie here.”

Dean nearly gave in to his animalistic urges as the image that Sam was painting came to life in his mind. He could see his pet stroking himself lazily as he worked a few fingers into oh-so-tight ass and he desperately wished that those were his hands exploring every inch of that gorgeous body. A slow smirk crossed his face, curling his lips and glinting in his eyes as he realised that his boy was playing with him. Putting on a thoughtful façade, Dean paced a tight circle around Sam, examining him up and down before stopping in front of him again.

Sam felt a bead of perspiration roll down his back as he stood tall and endured Dean’s devilishly slow perusal. _‘Please don’t let him see me sweat!’_ he prayed.

Knowing full well the effect he was having on Sam, the older man continued. "So you want me to claim you, to mark that pretty skin so everyone knows that you are mine? You want me to take you back to my room, spread you out on our bed and open that tight little ass of yours up until it's ready for me to fuck you so hard that you'll still be feeling me in a week's time? Is that what you want, baby boy?" Dean purred out his questions in a low, seductive tone as he stepped so close to his boy that they could feel each other’s breath on their skin.

Sam shivered at the waves of pure primal sex coming off of Dean; battering against his willpower and making him want to simply whimper in surrender and bare his neck to the man. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to submit to the other man and finally Sam knew it was time to accept the inevitable. "Yes." Sam was tired of playing games with Dean; he just wanted to be with the man in every way imaginable.

The thin thread of control that Dean had been clinging to finally snapped; his boy was asking to be ravished and _‘…so ravish him I will!’_ his libido cheered its victory.After all, who was he to deny Sam anything he wanted. "That's all I needed to hear, baby boy. Tonight I'm going to give you exactly what you want, all night long,” Dean promised.

Sam visibly shivered with need. "About time, too,” he muttered under his breath.

“I heard that!” Dean declared as he delivered a sharp swat to one leather-clad butt cheek, grinning as Sam squeaked with surprise and then stuck the other cheek out.

“Thank you, sir!” he laughed as his butt gave a saucy wiggle. “Can I have another?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut between Dean and Sam, enjoy.

After a long, lecherous perusal of the perfectly shaped buttocks being offered for his pleasure, Dean wasted no more time. He threw Sam over his shoulder and dashed down the hallway, reaching his bedroom in record time, where he flung the door open and then slammed it shut behind them. The thought crossed his fevered mind – the deep, deep recesses of his mind – of how lucky he was to own the entire floor of the apartment building, which meant he could have his office on one end and his home on the other. _‘Thank god the commute is so short!’_ Somehow his sex-addled brain managed to remember to lock the door him and then it only took him a few steps more to reach the bed and drop his prize onto it. 

Sam let out a small “Oof!” as Dean plopped him onto the mattress and while he pushed himself into the center of their king-sized bed, he watched as Dean switched on the bedside lamp and then dimmed its light before going to stand at the foot of the bed. Starting at the younger man’s feet, Dean slowly ran his eyes up the long, lean length of his sweet baby boy’s body and when their eyes finally met, Sam took one look at the intense hunger blazing from Dean’s lust-darkened eyes he suddenly wondered if maybe he’d pushed the man too far. “Dean?” He asked softly, hoping his soon-to-be-lover wasn’t too angry with him for being so forward.

“Shhh…” Dean growled as he crawled onto the foot of the bed. “The only sounds I want to hear from your gorgeous lips are your cries of pleasure.” He licked his lips in anticipation and began moving upwards. “It’s time I claim you and make you mine forever.” In Sam’s mind he looked very much like a hunter stalking his prey or a wildcat toying with his catch, and the images brought a shiver to his spine. 

"My alpha," Sam breathed out.

And that simple phrase caused the precarious dam holding back a sea of tumultuous emotion to burst. Dean surged forward once again claiming his omega's mouth in a possessive kiss. Over the past few weeks he had already thought up so many plans for what he could do to Sam in that bed and now he had the whole weekend to make all those plans a reality.

Dean growled as he crawled onto the bed as Sam backed up slightly and then smiled enticingly as he witnessed the open hunger in Dean’s gaze grow even stronger. It was time. “Take me now, alpha, make me yours,” Sam purred out breathlessly.

Dean had being waiting to hear those words fall from Sam’s lips since he’d first laid eyes on his omega. They were the sweetest, most beautiful words he’d ever heard and Dean felt his body respond as if it were his very first time. He surged forward and claimed Sam’s mouth in yet another dominating kiss, one that Sam returned with just as much passion, if not more.

 Their mouths battled for control as their passion continued to deepen, and it was Dean who broke their kiss but just long enough to yank Sam’s t-shirt off over his head and fling it away. After sliding his fingers down his omega’s bare chest, his hands quickly began making short work of the button and zipper that were keeping him from his much sought-after prize.

All the while he was being undressed, Sam was distracted by his alpha with kisses and nibbles, never in the same place twice and he had to blink in true surprise at how quickly Dean had them both undressed. “How did you do that?" He couldn't even remember Dean reaching for his pants.

Dean grinned wickedly and with absolute pride – a job well-done then. "Nothing is keeping me from my prize, you’re lucky that I didn't just rip your clothing off your hot body,” he purred before focusing on the task before him, sucking at the gloriously tanned skin of Sam’s chest, leaving pink, red and purple marks everywhere his mouth went.

It didn’t take long before Sam’s breathless moans began to fill the air as Dean continued to ravish his sensitive skin. Dean was taking great joy in marking every inch of flesh he could, and with a flash of delighted and erotic insight, Sam knew that he was going to be wearing Dean’s marks from now on. He couldn't remember a time when anyone had taken so much time to focus on his pleasure rather than their own. "More," Sam demanded.

Dean chuckled as his meek omega became pushy with lust and he slowly moved his mouth down Sam’s body, taking his time to worship the writhing body of the man he loved and taking extra time to lavish attention on Sam’s taut nipples. He licked and kissed and suckled, hardening each one into a tight little peak. From the unyielding grip Sam’s fingers had in his hair, Dean knew that his omega was more than enjoying the attention he was receiving and the alpha suddenly wondered what it would feel like the first time Sam did the same thing to him. The carnal image that flashed through his mind from that very thought sent a wave of heady passion straight to Dean’s groin.

Slowly, ever so slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Dean continued his journey downward until he felt Sam’s erection brush against his cheek. In a stroke of genius, then Dean decided to deliberately prolong the moment by nuzzling Sam’s inner thigh. “Tell me what you want, my mate,” the alpha ordered in a lust-roughened voice.

He had never been asked such a personal question before and his imagination started running wild with all the things he’d dreamed of a lover doing to him and with him. Sam blushed darkly and Dean was delighted to see that the blush covered almost his whole body. In the past, all Brady had cared about was what _he_ wanted and never about what Sam wanted or needed.

A shudder ran through Sam’s body as he wondered what he wanted to feel first and finally he decided; “I want to feel your mouth on me,” Sam whispered shyly as he glanced at Dean through his long eyelashes. “Please?”

_‘Yes!’_ Dean grinned wickedly against Sam’s leg; that was exactly what he wanted to hear. _‘You have no idea what I’m going to do for you, my sweet omega!’_ Keeping his eyes firmly locked with Sam’s, Dean used the very tip of his tongue to lick the pre-cum from Sam’s slit and before he sat back on his heels and savored the tangy taste of his young lover. As he moved his tongue around the head of the younger man’s cock, his omega threw his head back and moaned loudly when the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. Hearing his lover coming undone, Dean discovered that he loved the breathy sounds and little gasps that were escaping his omega's lips. Waiting until he had Sam’s full attention again, Dean grinned deviously before he engulfed Sam’s cock whole.

 “Oh, God!” Sam cried out in a broken voice as his head dropped onto the pillow and his eyes rolled back. He wanted to arch his body, to go deeper into the wonderful heat that was enveloping him, but the strong grip Dean had on his hip made it clear that he was to stay still until Dean said it was okay to move.

Pleased to see his unspoken orders were being followed, Dean hummed around Sam’s cock in reward, smiling widely as he felt a shudder run through Sam’s body. He began using first his teeth to delicately rasp across the turgid flesh and then his tongue to sooth and caress where his teeth had been. It was all part of his plan to add to the torment because ultimately, he wanted to see Sam’s face flush with desire as he came, screaming Dean’s name to the heavens and desperate for more.

Sam was teetering on the very razor’s edge of his endurance; never before had anyone made him feel so loved, so desirable, so adored, so sexy or so wanted. Dean could feel the waves of love pouring off Sam, and wanting to see his beloved boy come, he hollowed his cheeks to take Dean in deeper and then he increased his suction.

“Dee… going… I’m going… to… come, Dean!” Sam was so far gone that he could barely gasp out his words of caution. Finally he could no longer hold back against the torrent of sensations ripping through his body and then without warning his hips took on a life of their own, bucking upwards and forcing himself in deeper into Dean’s hungry mouth.

Grinning madly over his success, Dean increased his humming as he reached out blindly for the lube he was sure he’d fished out of his pocket during their undressing and tossed on to the bed; his grin grew as his fingers brushed against it. Without breaking his gaze away from the exquisite sight of Sam lost in the throes of passion, Dean easily opened the tube and coated his fingers. He was pleased to see that Sam was already slick and he was touched to see that Sam had prepared himself beforehand, anticipating being claimed by his alpha. It was just one more indication of how much his omega wanted their mating, but still he was careful and added more lube; he didn't want to hurt Sam for their first time.

A deep, throaty moan born of pure unadulterated pleasure tore itself from Sam as he felt Dean slide a finger into his ass. “Dean! Oh God!” he shouted; he had no idea he could feel so intensely alive before. Sam didn’t know how much longer he was going to last and the very moment Dean brushed against his prostate, Sam let out a scream of orgasmic pleasure as he was overcome by a wave after wave of ecstasy that rolled over him again and again.

The moment Sam’s taste hit his tongue Dean knew he would never tire of his beautiful mate and his heart swelled even more with love. Wanting to prolong Sam’s experience for as long as possible, Dean gently slipped a second finger in with the first and stroked them across his prostrate again as he milked Sam through his orgasm.

When he finally came back down to earth, Sam was an exhausted, boneless but happy mess; even breathing seemed like too much work, although he continued to suck in breath after breath of sex-scented air. Never before had someone made him feel so much pure sensual pleasure. It was a wonder his heart didn’t explode it was beating so hard in his chest.

Dean released his gorgeous omega’s now softened cock from his mouth as he turned his attention to the rest of Sam. “God, you taste divine,” Dean growled fiercely as he crawled up Sam’s body and when their lips met in a kiss, Sam groaned in delight at the taste of himself on Dean’s tongue.

Breaking their kiss at last, Dean rested his forehead against Sam’s as their breathing began to slow in unison. When he was sure his partner was ready, he slipped a third finger inside Sam, working gently to carefully stretch his beautiful mate; he would not take the risk of accidentally hurting Sam. “Just a little bit more and then I’ll show you pleasure you’ve never experienced before,” Dean promised his breath a hot whisper against Sam’s hyper-sensitive skin.

It was a bit of an effort, but Sam managed to open his eyes and grace Dean with a smile of pure bliss. “You already have, Dean; no one has ever touched me like this before.”

Pleasure filled Dean at that admission and he had to blink back a sudden rush of tears. “And no one else ever will. You are mine, Sam Campbell; you are my mate from this moment on just as I am yours now and forever,” Dean vowed softly into Sam’s ear before giving to his own bodily demands at last. He could no longer hold back the urgent need, the incredibly powerful desire to bury himself in Sam’s warmth and finally lay claim to his beautiful soul.

Dean kissed Sam deeply once more as he removed his fingers from their velvet lair and with a smile he swallowed the sound of acute disappointment Sam made at the action. He then grinned broadly against his omega’s lips as he heard the young man moan with lusty pleasure as he slid himself fully into Sam’s quivering body. At that moment Dean was grateful that he had himself tested regularly and that he was clean as a whistle; it also meant that there was absolutely no need for anything coming between them, nothing that could stop him from feeling all of Sam’s pure, delicious heat around him.

Reluctantly breaking their kiss Dean rested his weight on his elbows for a moment, both to allow Sam to adjust to having Dean inside of him and to give himself time to relax and catch his own breath. He knew that his omega was untouched and Dean knew that he had to be careful with Sam.

“So good,” he murmured. “Do you feel it, Sammy? I can tell from the way we fit together so perfectly that we were made for each other,” Dean whispered his words against Sam’s skin as he peppered his young lover’s face with soft kisses.

Sam had to admit that Dean was more than right; they really did fit perfectly together, as if the universe meant them to become one. “Claim me, Dean, please!” Sam pleaded as he began bucking his hips in hopes that the man would start moving again, because it felt oh-so-good when he moved. "I need you to knot me."

A purely primal sound erupted from Dean’s lips as he began to do just that. “I am going to make you come so hard that you forget everything but my name,” Dean vowed as he set a furious pace. He would make slow and tender love to Sam on their next go-around; right now he was too far gone mentally, physically and emotionally to hold back one second longer.

Within moments the only sounds to be heard filling the air in Dean’s bedroom were passionate moans, harsh breathing, and the slapping of flesh on flesh. Dean’s green eyes darkened completely too black as he drank in the image of Sam’s flushed skin and lust-filled eyes. Sam tossed his head back, straining with ecstasy, as he begged for more with unintelligible words. He had no way of knowing that from Dean’s point of view just inches above him, he looked like a fallen angel completely lost in his passion. It was a sight Dean’s heart told him he would never ever get tired of.

Sam was lost to the sensations his body was experiencing, afloat in a sea of bliss and his passion only heightened even further as one of Dean’s hands wrapped around his aching cock. Dean joined his free hand with Sam’s, pressing them into the pillow next to his lover’s head, and he used their powerful forearms to gain more leverage. Sam bucked and groaned as Dean managed to hit his prostate with each thrust. “So…clo… close! Dee… yes…” The omega knew he was near the edge and he wrapped his free hand around Dean’s neck, pulling his head down and kissing him deeply.

When Sam released him from their kiss, Dean grunted as he continued his thrusts. “Come for me, baby, come for me now!” he ordered. It was imperative that his lover come first and Dean was barely holding on; he wanted to empty himself in Sam, knotting him, but he held back through sheer strength of will. He wanted, no, he _needed_ , Sam to come first.

Sam clawed at Dean’s back as his lover’s thrusts became erratic, and he dug his fingers into Dean backside, gripping the hard muscles, pulling him even closer. Snarling with increased desire, Dean’s hips snapped back and forth in rapid-fire motion as he pounded relentlessly in and out of Sam’s willing body. Knowing that he was only seconds away from completion himself, Sam arched his neck, baring his throat to Dean in the ultimate sign of an omega’s submission to his alpha mate.

“Mine!” Dean snarled as he bit down hard on the exposed and proffered flesh, his teeth sinking in so deeply that he would leave a permanent mark on Sam’s throat, and that was fine with Dean. He wanted the whole universe to know that Sam Campbell was his and his alone, now and forever, after death had torn them apart and then even until the very end of time itself. He could feel his knot growing; soon they would be locked together.

It was the overwhelming combination of intense pleasure and exquisite pain that shattered Sam’s fragile control and sent him plummeting over the very edge of reason itself. “Dean!” His lover’s name tore free of his lips in a powerful, guttural scream and he covered both their bellies and Dean’s hand with his release.

Sam’s scream was pure music to his ears and Dean groaned with satisfied pleasure as he soothed the bite mark with his tongue. In response, Sam’s muscles tightened around his aching cock but the alpha held back his own release, wanting to prolong Sam’s pleasure just a little bit longer. Tiny whimpers escaped Sam’s mouth as Dean continued to hit his sensitive prostate. Sam found himself reaching up grab the headboard as the alpha in Dean finally took control and thought of only his own enjoyment.

Through heavily glazed eyes Sam drank in the sight of Dean, his head thrown back, lost in pleasure. “Come for me, beloved, please; I want you to knot me, now! Make me yours.” Sam whispered, “I want to be yours!” and that was all it took for Dean to come completely undone.

“Sam!” Dean gave a primal roar as he felt himself emptying his essence into Sam in long squirts that seemed to go on forever as he knotted, binding him and Sam together. He let out a shuddering breath as he collapsed on Sam, a tiny voice in the far, far back of his consciousness telling him to be careful not to crush his beautiful omega under his weight. Thoroughly spent, Dean lovingly nuzzled his cheek against Sam’s. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?” he asked quietly, hoping he hadn’t harmed his lover with his passionate love-making.

Sam shook his head and smiled fondly at Dean as he stroked his alpha’s face. “Nope; wore me out but didn’t hurt me.”

Dean chuckled as he kissed Sam and he gently rolled them over, taking care not to disturb the knot that was keeping them joined for a while longer. “We might as well have a little rest, we'll be here a while and then, once we’ve cleaned up, I’ll give you a repeat performance, although perhaps a bit less energetically.”

Dean pulled the covers up and then for several moments he just lay there watching him sleep. "You're mine, baby boy, and I don't plan on ever letting you go." Dean never thought he could do relationships or that he’d ever fall in love, but he’d never counted on meeting anyone like Sam. Everything he thought he knew about himself was changing thanks to an enchanting young man who’d danced his way into the crime boss’s heart and Dean knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted Sam as a part of his life until they were old and grey. Before Sam appeared, Dean Winchester could truthfully say that he couldn’t see a future for himself, but now all he saw was a satisfying life with Sam, one filled to overflowing with love and happiness.

******

Morning had found Sam curled up in Dean's embrace, his new mate watching him with a loving look in his eyes. "Morning." Sam greeted shyly a blush on his face as he recalled what happened last night.

"Morning baby boy." Dean purred out lowering his head for the morning kiss he had been waiting for. The kiss that Sam melted into and returned fully.

 “Sam?” Dean didn't want to break the kiss but there was something he needed to talk first before he took his mate again. He felt pure alpha pride fill him as Sam struggled a few moments to wipe the haze that the kiss brought, “Do you want to go on dancing at the club?" Dean prayed that Sam said no, he didn't like the idea of sharing Sam with anyone.

Taking a deep breath, Sam finally admitted, “Not really, no. I only work there so I can go to school and pay my bills.”

Dean was struck by the look of shame in his beautiful boy’s eyes and he knew that it was time to replace that look with one of pride. He quickly pulled Sam into a tight hug, “I love you so much and no matter what you do I’m behind you five hundred per cent,” he whispered. "I'm not going to lie and say that I do not like the idea of you dancing for anyone but me. You're my mate now and I will be jealous of any and all who look at you, you are mine and mine alone. If you don't want to dance, what do you want to do?" Dean knew better than to offer to support Sam with his money, his boy had his pride and he wouldn't be little him by offering to make him a kept boy.

"Well, it turns out that Jody Mills, the woman who runs the shelter, told her mate Ellen about me. Ellen runs the local vet clinic and Jody told Ellen how I am with the animals, so Ellen talked to me the other day and offered me a part time job working with her. I figured it out, I can still work at the shelter and go to school and it pays pretty good. So I gave Meg my two week notice and after helping me yesterday she told me that I danced my last dance the other night. She knew you wouldn't like the idea of sharing me." Sam explained in a rush to Dean.

"That's wonderful baby. I'm so proud of you." Dean kissed Sam deeply. He was proud, and the fact that Sam would no longer be dancing at his club for all hungry eyes made him a very happy alpha. "I knew my boy was smart, now how about I show how proud I am of you finding a job you truly love?" Dean purred.

Sam smiled up at Dean as he wrapped his arms around his mate. "Yes, alpha." He purred knowing how much Dean loved it when he called him that.

Letting out a possessive growl Dean claimed Sam's lips with his own more than ready to show his omega just how special he was.


	5. Chapter 5

_Five years later_

Tyson Brady moved through the private underground parking towards his car, losing his tie as he went. He had the weekend free, but he’d told Amelia he was working. He had a sweet omega who was just waiting for him to knot him this weekend and he had plans for his boy.

Brady never saw the two men in the shadows until he found himself pinned to the wall. "Hey! Do you two thugs have any idea who I am?"

Benny was not at all impressed with the alpha before him. "Yeah, we know all about you Tyson Brady. You see you hurt someone rather dear to us years ago and we let you live your happy little life just waiting for you to dig yourself deeper into a hole, one big enough that you will never be able to dig yourself out of." Benny explained.

"I don't know you people! And I've never hurt anyone close to you or Winchester, I'm not a fool!" Brady cried out. He knew who these two men were and who they worked for and he always made sure to keep out of Dean Winchester's business.

Castiel merely gazed at Brady. The look in his eyes said he clearly saw him nothing but dirt not fit to walk on. "Sam Campbell, well, now Sam Winchester. You used him for your own means and then tossed him to the side once he outlived his usefulness. Dean is very happy with the way it turned out, but you hurt his mate and that is not something that can be forgiven."

Sam was the mate of Dean? That was news to Brady and he knew he was screwed. "Sam is a softie. He'll never forgive Dean or either of you if you kill me." Brady snarled out. It was Sam's good heart that allowed him to use Sam to get what he wanted.

"Oh honey," a female voice drawled out as Meg came from around the corner leaning against the wall next to Castiel. "They aren't going to kill you, no, that would be letting you off easily. We're going to destroy your life and this precious career you love so much. This is just fair warning that if you try anything stupid, like trying to go after Sam for revenge, of how easy we can get to you." Meg warned him.

Brady felt fear fill him. He knew that his secret world was about to be blown wide open and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

*******

Dean loved waking up earlier than Sam, he loved lying in bed next to him, taking in the view his sleeping mate offered, and he especially loved the sight of Sam's swollen belly bared to his sight. "Hey, baby, how are we doing this morning?" Dean asked in a soft whisper as he ran his hands over Sam's stomach, smiling as he felt several flutters and kicks against his hands.

"I'm starting to think that you have a pregnancy kink," Sam murmured as he lazily opened one eye.

Dean grinned; he wasn't going to deny it. "Only when it comes to you, my gorgeous omega.” He loved seeing Sam round and heavy, knowing that it was his child growing inside the body of the man he loved.

Sam’s snort turned into a giggle as Dean’s fingers wandered across his ticklish spot – one that only appeared when he was expecting. He knew that his lover was telling the truth given that this was their second pregnancy with his mate and the alpha had acted silly so many times before, but always in the privacy of their bedroom. One time he’d awoken from a nap to discover his oh-so-macho alpha telling their unborn child a fairy tale; Sam had been very careful not to let Dean know he’d been overheard.

Sam loved being pregnant with his mate’s children; Dean treated him like a king, going to his doctor’s appointments with him, massaging his feet and his back, running him lovely bubble baths and even going out at midnight to get his hormonal lover a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Already he had given the man he loved a little boy and this time it had been confirmed early on that they were having a girl. The day after that particular eventful visit to the doctor’s office Dean had strutted around the precinct like a proud peacock sharing the news with anyone who stood still long enough to listen. 

Since he was a small child all Sam had ever wanted was to have a loving mate and a large family of happy children; for so long he’d thought that his dream would never come true and then he’d meet Dean Winchester. At long last he finally had everything he’d ever wanted and every day he and Dean discovered new ways that it was better than anything he could have ever dreamed of.

Sam carded his fingers through Dean’s soft hair as he watched his mate continue to gently rub and scratch his belly. Even with just one baby growing in one small space, his skin was stretched quite taut already and when Dean grabbed the cocoa butter from their night table and started massaging it in, Sam’s groans of pleasure became almost orgasmic.

“Hey, look at this,” Dean whispered, drawing his mate’s attention to his belly, “Watch.” He stroked one spot again and immediately their babies started poking and prodding his hand like crazy, making Sam laugh; just like him their children loved Dean's touch.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Sam told his alpha, mesmerised by the pure joy shining in Dean’s eyes.

“All the time, but hearing it a few more times a day wouldn’t bother me," Dean grinned up at his mate and waggled his eyebrows, earning a hearty laugh from Sam. Desire suddenly flared in the alpha’s eyes and he surged upwards, intent on ravishing his oh-so-sexy omega.

"Thank you, for not killing Brady." Sam whispered. He had known that Dean and the others weren't going to let Brady get away with what he had done to him, nor would there be any mercy shown to his family for kicking him out.

The Campbell law firm suffered a huge scandal when it broke that the man they had just made partner Tyson Brady wasn't the man he seemed to be. Sam had felt sorry for Brady's beta wife who honestly had no idea that Brady had an omega mate hidden away who he had three children with. Sam's family had always prided themselves on the knowledge that no omega's worked for them and they hired alpha's who thought like them when it came to omega's and their roles in the world. To have an alpha mated to an omega was a huge blow to them and they suffered from the omega rights activist coming after them.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "He wasn't worth it and this hurt them more. I know that you dislike the idea of me shedding blood but I needed to make sure that they knew what would happen to anyone who harmed you or our children. Besides death would have been too good for them."

Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, "Still this calls for a celebration and since Luke is staying with his aunties Jess and Ruby I can thank you properly for all you have done for me."

"Trust me baby boy it's me who should be thanking you for all you have done for me." Dean drawled out as he rested his hands on Sam's belly, loving the feel of his babies moving underneath his hands. "You gave me the greatest gift ever you and our children."

Sam sniffled he loved it when Dean broke his no chick flick moments for him and their children. "I love you Dean."

"I love you two baby boy, now let me show you how much before we have to go pick up our son." Dean growled out as he lowered his head and closed the gap between their lips cutting Sam off from saying anything else. Sam happily accepted the kiss; he loved Dean's way of showing him how much he cared.

******

"Daddy! Papa!" Luke Alexander Winchester cried when he spotted his dad's coming into his auntie Ruby and Jess place, the little alpha loved his aunts and had a blast staying with them but to the three year old no one was more awesome then his daddies.

"Hey, little man." Dean greeted scooping up his son, who was a little version of him only with Sam's eyes and dimpled smile, Dean knew that Sam loved it and hoped that their next children took after Dean while Dean hoped and prayed that he would soon have a mini Sam around. "Did you have fun with your aunties?" Dean asked while keeping an eye on his mate.

Jess couldn't help but grin as she watched Sam waddle towards her. "Damn Sammy, I’m amazed that Dean let you out." She commented as she helped Sam to sit down on the couch.

It was no secret that Dean was extremely overprotective and possessive when Sam was pregnant. The first time Sam had been pregnant Dean even growled and snarled at the doctor. Jo had smacked him on the back of the head and told him to stop acting like a knothead, she had no interest in his mate, not when she could have a better prize in Benny. To say Benny had been flustered was an understatement, but she was good for him.

Sam shot Dean a smile. "He knew better than to try and leave me at home, plus you know that Dean doesn't like letting me out of his sight." Sam pointed out.

Jess had to admit that Sam did have a point; Dean was always a possessive mate when it came to Sam but when he got pregnant that only got worse. But watching Sam's face light up as Dean and Luke came over to them, she knew he wouldn't change anything.

"Hey there are my two favourite men." Sam greeted them and wasn't at all surprised when Dean sat down on the couch next to him and pulled him in close, so close that Sam was almost sitting in Dean's lap.

Luke grinned widely as he reached over and kissed Sam's stomach, a ritual he did ever morning and night. "Morning baby." His gaze drifted up to his dads, his little brow furrowed, "When is she coming?"

It warmed Sam's heart to know that his son was looking forward to being a big brother. "Sorry little man you still have a few months to wait until go until she's born." Sam explained.

Luke's lower lip poked out as he crossed his arms and sulked. Sam shot his mate a look. "He get's that from you."

Dean knew better than to argue with his pregnant mate. "Yes dear." He drawled out even as he and Jess shared a knowing look that pout was all Sam's.

*******  
Like their papa Dean their children had no patience, which was how Sam found himself griping Dean's hand so tightly that he could hear crunching noises. _‘Serves the bastard right!'_ Sam thought smugly, their daughter was in such a hurry to be born that there was no chance for him to have the good drugs. "Next time you even think about getting me pregnant I'm ripping off your knot!" Sam snarled.

This was not the first time Dean heard this threat from Sam, he had made the same threat in various and creative ways when he was giving birth to Luke, but Dean knew the right response. "Yes, dear." And pressed a kiss on Sam's sweaty forehead. "Love you." He whispered and like always, they seemed to do the charm.

"Love you too." Sam whimpered out just before another wave of pain struck.

*******  
Gabriel paced the length of the lounge, completing his eighth circuit. "This is ridiculous! How long does it take to deliver a baby?" he asked, glancing at the clock for the hundredth time.

Sprawled out on one of the sofas with Castiel, Meg rolled her eyes in exasperation. "For heaven’s sake, Gabriel, how many times do I have to tell you? These things take time! Sam’s not a vending machine and babies don’t just pop out like a bag of chips. Now sit down and shut up!" she ordered. “Dean will inform us when they have been delivered."  

With an exaggerated pout Gabriel fell into the empty seat next to Lucifer and sank into his lover's embrace. “She’s being mean again,” he whined.

“I know,” Lucifer rubbed Gabriel’s back. “You stay here with me and I’ll protect you from the big bad lady, okay?” He looked over his partner’s shoulder, caught Meg's eye and they shared a smile that clearly commented on Gabriel’s childish behaviour.

“This is taking too long, I just want to meet my future namesake," Gabriel muttered.

Ruby shook her head and rolled her eyes as Jess shifted position and rested against her. "Give it up, Gabriel, it's never going to happen; you want a Gabriel Jr. you're going to have to get it yourself,” Ruby informed him.

Gabriel's eyes lit up and he leapt to his feet, jabbing Lucifer in the side with his elbow in the process. “Can we, huh? Please?” he shot his long-suffering boyfriend a pleading look.

"We'll talk about it later," Lucifer promised as he massaged his bruised ribs. He had to admit the idea was appealing and he knew that Gabriel wasn’t going to let the topic go.

"Cool!” Gabriel danced around the room, having his hands in the air and cheering till he came back around in front of Lucifer again. “That's all I ask and don’t forget we're gonna need at least two…”

“Tah… twooo…?” Lucifer choked on the words.

“Well, yeah…” Gabriel nodded earnestly. “We have to have a Gabriel Jr. and a Lucifer Jr.," he declared. “After that, who know?”

Lucifer blanched white as a sheet as he looked in dismay at his mate. They’d never once discussed having children of their own and now Gabriel wanted lord knows how many? Lucifer felt queasy and light-headed at the same time as his brain tried to wrap itself around the idea of two.

*******

"She's perfect," Dean announced as he looked down at the tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and cradled so lovingly against Sam's chest.

Sam had to agree. "Hey sweetie, welcome to the world,” he said softly, “I know a lot of people who are looking forward to meeting you." Green eyes peered up at Sam and even though Jo had told him that her eyes would be unfocused he was sure that his daughter was looking right at him. Mesmerised by what he was seeing and feeling, it took several minutes before Sam looked at Dean. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked both wanting Dean to say yes and dreading having to give her up to him.

Dean's eyes lit up, “Are you sure?” and when Sam nodded, he carefully took her into his arms ever mindful of how fragile her tiny body was. "Hey angel, it's nice to meet you," Dean whispered breathlessly as he gazed down at one of the most precious thing he had ever held. Finally tearing his eyes away, he glanced over at Sam. "So daddy, what’s her name? You know the others will want to know."

Sam had given it a lot of thought over the last few months and he knew just the name for her. "I like Lily Rose."

"Lily Rose,” Dean’s smile grew, “a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Careful of the little bundle in his arms Dean lowered his head and kissed Sam gently on the lips. "Thank you, baby boy for these amazing gifts."

Jo really hated to break up the family moment but there were things that had to be done. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Sam needs to get cleaned up and I'm sure that Gabriel is about to break down the door to meet such a beautiful baby and I know that Luke will be dying to meet his new sister. So, Dean, why don't you head them off at the pass and introduce Lily to the rest of her family while Sam and I finish up in here. I’ll get him settled into his room and let you know when he’s presentable?"

Sam smiled gratefully at Jo. "That's a good idea, Dean. I'll meet you in my room, okay?" He reached out and brushed a fingertip along Lily's blanket-covered leg. “You be a good girl for your daddy, okay sweethearts?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to be the one doing the introductions?” Dean looked at his mate and when Sam nodded toward the door, Dean’s face broke out in a brilliant grin. "Alright then, come on little one, it's about time to meet your family. Now, don’t be afraid, they may seem a little odd but I promise you that they’re wonderful and they’re all going to love you to pieces. You know, I think you'll really like your Uncle Gabriel once you get to know him, and I’m pretty sure he'll spoil you rotten," Dean informed Lily and even though he knew she couldn't understand a word he was saying he was positive that his new daughter was hanging on his every word.

"You know I have a feeling he's right," Jo murmured as she watched Dean walk towards the door.  

Sam shook his head. “There’s no way I'm taking that bet," he grinned at her; courtesy of a slip-of-the-tongue by Lucifer, he already knew that Gabriel had accounts set up at every toy store in New York City.

******

A hush fell over the group and all eyes were on Dean as he walked through the doors and paused so that everyone could see the little pink bundle in his arms. "Hey everyone, I would like you to meet Lily Rose Winchester," Dean announced with pure parental pride.

Luke's eyes went wide from where he was sitting beside Castiel. "Is that my baby sister?"

Dean smiled down at his son. "Sure is buddy, want to come with me to see daddy?"

Luke nodded his head. "I'd like that a lot."

Unable to help herself Jess peered into the blanket. "Aww she looks like Sam, looks like you got your wish, Dean."

"You have no idea how happy I am that she does, Sam has the cutest nose and I so hoped that she would have it." Dean wanted a mini Sam and having their daughter look like Sam made him all the more protective over her. "She won't be dating until she's thirty or I'm dead, whichever comes last," Dean growled out and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

“Don’t you mean first?” Gabriel asked, “Whichever comes _first_?”

“No, I mean last. Since I plan on being around till she reaches… oh, I don’t know… fifty… no, make it seventy-five,” Dean decided. “My daughter can date when she’s seventy-five years old. I’ll probably be dead by then, so it’ll be okay cos I won’t be able to see it.”

“Well, you could come back as a ghost, I suppose, and keep an eye on her that way,” Gabriel mused.

Wanting to see his daddy Luke tugged on Dean's leg. "Papa can we go see daddy now?"

"Yeah little man, come along, I know your daddy is going to be happy to see you." Dean promised.

*******  
Sam never felt more at peace then he did at this moment with Luke curled up next to him on one side of his bed with Dean curled up on the other side. It was a tight fit but they made it work. Luke's fully attention was on Lily, who laid peacefully in Sam's arms. "Thank you for this." Dean whispered stroking Sam's back as he rested his head on top of Sam's. Smiling as Sam let out a little hum of pleasure.

"Daddy, papa, Lily's good but when am I getting a brother?" Luke's little voice broke the moment.

Sam crack open a eye to see Luke staring up at him with his little hands on his hips and a serious look in his eyes. "When Lily's a little older will see about getting you a brother." Sam promised.

 Dean moved his head to whisper in Sam's ear, "You know that I'm always willing to help you make a baby."

Luke wasn't sure what his papa said to make his daddy turn that shade of red but he had long ago given up trying to understand adults; they were so confusing at times. So instead of trying to figure out his parents were up to he focused his attention on his little sister, "I'm gonna be the best big brother ever." Luke promised.

Hearing Luke's promise Sam knew that he wanted more. "Maybe when Lily is a year old we can think about having more, if you're up for it." Sam teased his mate.

Dean's lips curled up into a smile. "When it comes to you, I'm always up for it. How would you feel if I stepped back from the business and gave more power to Castiel and Meg?" Dean asked, it was something he had been giving a lot of thought to lately, Sam and their children where the most important things in his life and he didn't want to miss them growing up.

Sam shifted so he could look up at his alpha. "I want you to do whatever makes you happy and I'll support you one hundred percent."

"You make me happy." Dean growled lowering his head and claiming Sam's lips in a kiss.

Luke let out a long suffering sigh, the kind that only a child can do as he told Lily seriously, "They do that a lot, it's gross."

Against his lips Sam felt Dean's chuckles and knew that his son wouldn't always think that kissing would be gross but for now he was happy to have his son so innocent in the ways of life and he hoped that he held onto that innocence until he found his mate like he did in Dean. And if they survived having the fear of God put into them by Dean and the others then and only then would Sam consider them worthy of his son.

The End


End file.
